Wedding Haze: The Outtakes
by Property of Jasper
Summary: This goes with wedding haze, if you haven't read that then this may not make sense, J/E hints at same sex relationships and cross dressing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to S Meyer, I own nothing**

A/N This is an outtake from my story Wedding haze, if you haven't read that then this may not make much sense. I might add other pov's to this from different

This is Charlie's pov from ch2. When he encountered Jasper in the dress.

Charlie Pov

I come home expecting the house to be silent and empty, Jasper was supposed to be spending the day at the Cullens, so when I heard footsteps on the stairs I called out "Is that you Jasper?".

"Yeah" he replies walking toward the kitchen to find me "I'm just heading over to Edwards". I turned round and was stunned to see Jasper wearing a really short dress, I remembered the day the day he told me about his dress wearing.

**Flashback**

When my sister Renee decided that she was gonna travel with Phil, her baseball playing husband, I was more than happy to agree to have my nephew Jasper stay with me until Phil was signed and they had settled somewhere. The first few weeks were uneventful; we rarely saw each other except for meals, which with Jazz I would always arrived home to find dinner ready on the table after which I would go watch sport and he would disappear upstairs to study. However one Saturday, due to an unfortunate accident on an icy path I was ordered by the Doctor to go home early which I grudgingly did. One of my deputy's gave me lift home as I was told not to drive. As I walked up the driveway I could hear music inside the house, Jasper had planned on staying in all day to do chores, I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. I went in the front door and headed to the kitchen where I could hear movement, Jasper was just getting washing out of the dryer. I must of made some sort of noise cause he suddenly turned round to face me, in his hands was a white flowery summer dress. When he saw me in the doorway he went a brilliant shade of red and muttered "Uncle, didn't expect you to be home yet".

"I had an accident on the ice and got sent home, where did you get that dress from?"

"Are you ok? Umm the dress is sort of mine" Did I hear him right, did he just say the dress was his?

**End Flashback**

After he said that he told me he liked wearing dresses, I was shocked but tried to be supportive, but I didn't think I'd ever see him in a dress, I suppose you could say I was in denial. He told me that Renee knew all about the cross dressing and that they used to go shopping together for dresses, when I asked why he didn't tell me about it when he first arrived he said he wasn't sure how I'd react. Then I realise he was talking to me and I still haven't responded "Ahh, umm er yeah what time will you be back?"

"Well I was hoping it would be ok, if I stayed there the night, cause Alice wants me to have my final dress fitting, and I don't know how long that will take" I still stare at him in shock, I really can't believe that he's planning on going out in that dress. Oh god, he wants to stay the night there, I can't really say no I mean they're engaged and all now but I still don't like the idea of him spending the night alone with Edward. "Will Esme and Carlisle be there?".

When he answers with "Yeah, they are" I feel a little relieved, if Edwards parent's are there, they won't allow them to sleep together.

"Ok then, it's fine, see you sometime tomorrow" I say knowing that I probably won't see him till late tomorrow night, I stay where I am and don't move till long after I hear his truck start up and fade into the distance, if i'm this shocked over this dress how the hell will I cope when I see him in a wedding dress?

Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

**WARNING: Lemons in this chapter, its what happened between Jasper and Edward in the meadow, so don't like, don't read**

**A/N this is my first attempt at writing a lemony chapter, so please be kind**

Outtake from Chapter 5.

**Edward pov**

When he challenged me about the promise I made earlier, I couldn't resist teasing him a little "You mean this promise" I whispered in his ear before kissing just below it and proceeding to slowly kiss along his neck. When I slide my hands along his jean-covered thighs I feel him tense just a little.

"Ok Edward" he barely whispers, arousal evident in his voice "Not that this doesn't feel amazing, but you normally pull away by now", oh poor Jasper, I really should let him know I have no intention of stopping until we have both released more than a little tension.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask between kisses I'm placing along his collar bone, thank heavens that Alice decided to put him in a strappy top today.

"No but.." he whimpers, I know he's wanted more for a while now and I've finally realised that I was stupid to reject his advances.

"But nothing, I decided rather than jump in on the deep end on honeymoon maybe I should remove some of my boundaries instead ok?" I stopped kissing his neck to explain this too him and I turn him around so he's now on my lap facing me "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah it's fine, I just wondered why now?" he asks fighting his desire to just let me carry on.

"Well I thought that if we get used to each others touches a little more then I would be less likely to hurt you on our honeymoon" I tell him a half truth, hoping he doesn't realise but he suddenly gets that look that says he knows I'm lying, I really hope he doesn't press the matter, it's a little embarrassing.

"ok, what are you not saying Edward" he looks me in the eye as he says this and I just want the ground to open up and swallow me. "Tell me the truth please Edward" he whispers, oh god I decide to just tell him the whole truth, but I look at my hands as I do cause it's just way too embarrassing.

"Ok but I'm a little embarrassed ok, well the thing is I may act like you don't affect me, but you do, I really like you in dresses and I just can't hold back anymore ok" oh god this is mortifying,

"Edward look at me" He whispers and when I look at him he whispers "you turn me on too, if you want to get a little more action I'm all for it, I could never turn you down" and he leans forward and brushes his lips tentatively against mine, I immediately kiss him back like I've never kissed him before keeping my lips closed cause of my venom I kiss him with as much passion as I possibly can before leaning back until I'm laying on the blanket with Jasper on top of me.

We continue to kiss for a while until I find the courage to slip my hand underneath his top and stoke his back, I get an immediate gasp from him and he pulls away from the kiss panting heavily, I roll us over so we're both on our sides and look at his face. Jasper is flushed and he's panting heavily, need evident in his expression, I look down and see a prominent bulge is his pants, he's enjoying this just as much as I am. "Oh God, you're so sexy" Jasper whispers as he leans forward and start kissing along my jaw line, I move my hand from his back and round to the bulge in his pants, squeezing it gently, he bucks into my hand and groans lightly head falling back. As Jaspers head falls back I immediately start kissing his neck and throat again, and I decide to take this just a little bit further. I undo the button on his jeans and lower the zip before gently slipping my hand inside.

**Jasper pov**

When he slipped his hand inside my jeans it felt unbelievable, I thought I was gonna come instantly, I've never felt so turned on in my life, I wanna make Edward feel this good too, I just wonder if he'll let me.

"Hey Edward" it turns into a moan as he runs his thumb across the head of my cock, fuck I'm not gonna last long.

"Yeah Jazz" he mumbles as he continues kissing along my throat.

"Is it ok, if I return the favour with the touching an all" I can barely get the sentence out as his cold hand grips me and starts stroking slowly.

"Yeah I think I can handle that, but stop if I tell you too ok, it would not be good for me to lose it" he replies, my hands immediately reach out to his jeans button and as I unzip his jeans I find that he's gone commando. I wrap my hand round him and he groans loudly and falls onto his back.

"Shit, that feels good, " he moans, just as the sun briefly comes out, I just can't take my eyes off him as literally every inch of him sparkles. Just as quickly as the sun comes out it disappears again, leaving me staring at my amazing vampire.

"Hey, you stopped" I almost whine at him, he looks at me with heavy eyes and I feel his hand wrap round my cock again, he gives it a few brief strokes before sliding his hand up under my top and teasing my nipples, he really is trying to drive me insane. I move slightly trying to encourage him to return his hand to my cock when he stops teasing me completely.

"You've stopped too" he whispers and I realise that both my hands are clutching at the blanket beneath us, he takes one of my hands in his and moves it back to his cock, as he leans forward and whispers into my ear "I'll match you stroke for stroke, if you stop I stop", I lay back on the blanket, mirroring his image and he reaches over and starts stroking me firmly. I respond matching his stokes, he feels so cold in my hand, but also so right. For a while the only sounds are both our moans as we both bring each other closer to orgasm. I feel my balls tighten and that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and I know I'm close. "Edward" I groan "I'm close".

"Me too" he sighs, so I rub my thumb over the top of cock and he bucks into my hand "Shit, I'm coming" he yells as venom shoots over his stomach, after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself a little, he grips me firmly and strokes me until I come undone, shooting my load over his hand and my stomach. As I'm trying to catch my breath after having the most intense orgasm ever, he licks his hand clean and leans over and licks my come off my stomach. When he's finished cleaning me he zips me up before proceeding to clean himself off and zip himself up. We both lay back on the blanket breathing heavily trying to come down off our amazing highs, when Edward tenses next to me, he must of heard someone in the forest.

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle and Edward have 'the talk'. This happens on the Sunday night after Edward had dropped Jasper back home. This chapter will contain quite graphic details of anal sex, you have been warned, don't like don't read.**

**Edward pov**

I pull my Volvo into the garage as I arrive home, planning on having a leisurely shower and playing my piano until I go back to Jasper's later, however when I walk through the front door Carlisle is waiting for me, I wonder maybe if I've done something wrong but all he's thinking about is surgical procedures. "Edward, would you like to come up to my office, I have something I would like to discuss with you"

I silently follow him up to his office, intrigued at what he could possibly want, everyone else appears to be out which is odd because normally at least Esme is in. As we walk into his office he goes and sits behind his desk. Indicating that I should sit too.

"I've been thinking of having this conversation with you since you told me about the promise you made to Jasper" what promise I think, then suddenly remember, oh god please don't let this be a sex talk.

"I don't know how much you've thought about the actual deed" he starts

"I haven't thought about it, do we really need to discuss this" I say praying that he doesn't say anymore

"If you haven't thought about it, then yes we do really need to discuss this, you need to be prepared" prepared he makes it sound like a camping trip. "Now, what do you know about the mechanics of having sex with another guy?"

Oh god this is really embarrassing, especially when I realize I don't actually know much about being _that _intimate with another guy, hopefully this will be over quickly.

"Not much actually" I mumble at him praying for the end of the discussion

"Have you talked to Jasper about this at all?" he asks

"No, the subjects never come up ok?" I'm getting a little irritated now, why did he need to know if Jasper and I had talked, sex is sex right?

"Edward, the reason I ask this is because you and Jasper will have to talk at some point before you have sex"

"Why?" I really didn't get why Jazz and me had to discuss having sex.

"To make sure Jasper knows, that he will need to bottom at least until he is one of us" Carlisle says seriously, bottom? Bottom what?

"What do you mean by bottom?" ok this is getting really confusing now.

"What I mean is.." Carlisle pauses, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Jasper will have to be the one..." wow, never known a vampire to get tongue-tied before.

"Sorry Edward, this is a little awkward for me, by bottoming I mean that Jasper will have to be the one that takes your cock anally." Oh my God I can't believe he just said that, why can't the ground open up and swallow me now.

**Carlisle pov **

Oh God this is beyond embarrassing, I can't believe that Edward has no idea what I'm talking about, for a mind reader he can be surprisingly naïve sometimes. After I finally put it in words he understood, he looked mortified. I open the draw of my desk and take out the lube and condoms Alice gave to me earlier, telling me I needed to have the talk now. When I place them on the desk in front of Edward, he looks at them with a hint of fear, I really can't believe that he's that innocent, especially after the noises coming from the shower earlier.

"Now what you need to do, when you top someone, especially a virgin, is to prepare them first" I have an inner mantra trying to convince myself I can do this, a look of amusement appears on Edwards face briefly probably because of my inner argument but it soon disappears when I start speaking first.

"Right you will need to use plenty of lube..." I start

"Ok Carlisle, do you really need to explain in this much detail? I mean how hard can it be?" he looks like he's about to bolt.

"Edward yes I do need to go into this much detail, because no matter what, Jasper will feel some discomfort, if you do not prepare him properly you could really hurt him" Oh god, why did I change a 17 year old he can be so immature at times. Oh why did I think this was a good idea, Edward is looking both confused and embarrassed, I'd better get a move on cause the family will be home in an hour. "Right, one of the first things you have to do is loosen him up, this can be done with either your tongue or fingers, I would recommend you use fingers because of the venom" I'm really wishing I'd taken the overtime at the hospital, it's easier to lecture a stranger about safe sex then discuss sex with your son.

"Ok, Carlisle do I really need to know this now, can't we discuss it another time?" He's almost pleading with me, I do wanna give in, but it's become quite obvious that he and Jasper are getting quite intimate now.

"No, it needs to be now, as you have lowered your boundaries" this mornings shower proved that I add in my mind, not quiet managing to say it out loud.

I point to the lube on the desk in front of him, I did actually research which lubes would be best, "now you need to coat your fingers with the lube and gently work one of your fingers into his ass, while encouraging him to try and relax his muscles otherwise, it could be a little painful for him." I pause for a breath " You need to help him get used to having something up his ass, so maybe you should try fingering him a few times before the actual honeymoon. When he gets used to the sensation of having the finger inside of him try adding two, but be gentle ok. Are you understanding this so far" it's pointless asking really but I'm just trying to make it more conversation less lecture, we have perfect recall anyway so of course he gets it.

"Yeah" he said so quietly that I barely hear it.

"Okay then, once he adjusts to both fingers, you can try adding a third finger, make sure that you use plenty of the lube though, when he feels he is ready, you need to put a condom on the..."

"Why do I need a condom, I've got enough medical degrees to know I can't get him pregnant, and vampires don't have std's" he starts

"But they do have venom" I finish "Venom that is in all bodily fluids,"

"Oh" is the only reply I get, I take this as a positive sign and carry on "after the condom you need to apply plenty of lube to your cock, now I did some research and for the first time, the best position would ideally be with Jasper riding you as this is one of the easiest ways for him to take your cock up his ass."

"Carlisle please, enough I don't think I can take anymore of this, I'm sure Jasper will know anything else I need to know, if not I'll google it." I've lost the battle now, he does look truly uncomfortable though,

"Ok, I won't talk about it anymore, but you have to promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"You have to talk to Jasper about it, and if there is anything either of you are unsure about, then you come back to me, and I'll help if I can, ok?"

"OK" he grabs the lube and condoms and bolts from the room, thank god that's over, I never want to talk about anything like that ever again, now I think I need to go find Esme and get me a little loving.


End file.
